ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Philippines (Franchise)
''Miss Philippines ''is an upcoming Disney teen coming-of-age superhero comedy-drama media franchise. It would be set within the same world with Wreck-It Ralph, ''as it would be set inside a superhero themed video game called Powerstorm. Development When Emman is using the internet, he decided to make his own media franchise. On his messenger account, he told to his friends, such as John Woodruff, Lanette Lassiter and Sam Rose Barnard, that it would be different from most superhero franchises, like featuring a Filipina-American protagonist who has superpowers, as well as featuring a diverse amount of races and a new take on the high school setting. Future Plans The creator said that there will be a Kim Possible/Miss Philippines team-up, but much like Dwayne Johnson having finally got to play the role as Black Adam in the DCEU for a Superman vs. Black Adam fight on screen, the creator couldn't state when or where it will happen, as fans would love to see that. He said that the plan was inspired by Captain Planet appearing as a guest star in an episode of OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes and in addition, the creator also said that he is doing this for the fans of the former for the World. More Potential plans soon....... Sypnosis In the City of Santo Manuelito, a Filipino Superheroine named Miss Philippines balances her life at classes and saving everyone from criminal organizations and villains while helping her friends and family. List of Media Note: More installments for the franchise are planned by the Creator, as he'll think of Good ideas. Films *Miss Philippines: Powers of Patriotism'' *''Miss Philippines: The War on Justice'' *''Untitled Kim Possible/Miss Philippines Team-Up Crossover '' **''Note: This plan made by the Creator will be made sooner. *''TBA Avengers-Style Crossover Television Series *''Miss Philippines'' Video Games *''Miss Philippines: The World in Danger'' *''Miss Philippines: Quest for America'' *''Miss Philippines: Dignity of Destiny'' *''LEGO Powerstorm Super Heroes'' (A LEGO Video Game featuring many characters from both the Powerstorm Multiverse and the Miss Philippines franchise) Cast and Characters Main Cast *Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines (Voiced by Alyssa Mireles in the style of Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe) - the heroine and main protagonist of the franchise who is a young Pinay Superheroine in her hometown that she becomes a superpowered Teenaged Girl after unexpectedly got powers for doing numerous things, eating different kinds of food, drinking lots of water, loving mother nature, cleaning the trash and others for using them for the good plans and fighting against the legion of evil forces. Supporting Cast *The Cortez Family **Eve Cortez (Voiced by Kate Higgins in the style of Joy from Inside Out in the 3rd Disney Infinity game)- an Overweight yet Intelligent mother of Emeline who is a History teacher. **Edwardo Cortez (Voiced by Patrick Seitz in the style of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) - her father who is a repairman, everyman, electrician, construction worker and also, a technology enthusiast. *The Elxtremights - A group of Strong and yet, Powerful Superheroes who take on numerous catastrophic events and fight Villainous forces. **Neo Machine (Voiced by TBA) - a Mongolian-American Multibillionaire, Repairman, Electrician, Inventor and Scientist who has lots of Built suits for numerous problems. **Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines (Voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall in the style of Pearl from Steven Universe) - a Filipina Superheroine with Patriotism who fights for freedom and in addition to that, she is the leader of the group. **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member *TBA Mayor of Santo Manuelito (Voiced by TBD) - the mayor of the City, Santo Manuelito. *The Santo Manuelito Fire Safety Department *The Santo Manuelito Police Corps Staff - the people who protect the City from Crimes such as Shootings. **TBA Leader **TBA Main Group ***TBA Leader **TBA SWAT Group **TBA FBI Group *Golden Stars National High School Staff **TBA Principal (Voiced by TBD) *Marseph Valwish (Voiced by TBD) - a comic relief character who protects the Door that leads to Alternate Universes of the Powerstorm Multiverse. *Santo Manuelito Medical Corporation - a corporation that helps restoring the Health of the City. More characters to be added soon. Villains *President Bruce Washington (voiced by Richard Epcar) - the Villainous, yet powerful and racist president of the United States that does illegal experiments on almost every living thing across the universe who wants to take over the Earth as the Emperor of it. *TBA Villainous Corporation **TBA Leader *The Azraelian Alliance - a Group of Supervillains from across the World who fight against people who fight for freedom. **TBA Leader **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member *Platinum Legion of Criminals - a group of powerful evil criminals across the world. **TBA Leader - Locations W.I.P. Vehicles Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Vehicles The franchise will featuring numerous vehicles, such as sports cars, trycicles, pickup trucks, buses, bikes, super cars, jeepneys, taxis, etc in both real and fictionous forms, as the latter is mostly used in order to avoid copyright issues from companies, such as Toyota and Nissan. References As it's a Disney Original property, it will feature numerous references to Disney properties, including the likes of Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Jim Henson and even, Disney Princess. Gallery Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Gallery Setting Note: More locations are planned for the franchise, as the creator will have good ideas for them. Main Article: Santo Manuelito The main setting of the franchise is set in the city of Santo Manuelito, California, which is a rebuilt version of San Francisco, in which has been destroyed back in the 1940s but rebuilt by foreigners from other nations. Moreover, back in the 50s, the time had begun reconstruction of the said City by foreigners and ever since the 80s, the city had been renamed, due to the Filipino's influence towards to the reconstruction of the city. In addition, the city of Santo Manuelito as of the modern times, is much more advanced and improved. Soundtrack Main Article: List of Miss Philippines Soundtracks The music for the franchise would take many influences from numerous genres, ranging from the likes of classical music to pop, rock, jazz and others, such as Shakira, Green Day, The Beatles, Queen and amongst others, including musicians who composed films and television series in over 90 years of Disney productions in history. To fit the mood of the stories and tone, the music for certain things would be used in an appropriate scene, like rock and heavy metal music for climatic sequences, such as fight scenes. More Soundtracks are planned by the Creator, if he can think of good ideas. Comic Book series Main Article: Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power Shared Multiverse Main Article: Powerstorm Multiverse The creator of the franchise said on his Messenger, that the game inside the franchise will share the same universe with Wreck-It Ralph, as it's a superhero/dark fantasy/mystery/horror/science fiction hybrid themed video game made by Neostorm Entertainment. In fact, the Multiverse of Powerstorm will explore alternate worlds and customs, such as an Ultimate Marvel-esque modernized retellings of Universe Prime's storylines called Universe Neo, aka Neo Powerstorm. In addition, there will be more alternative universes to be shown within the Multiverse. Merchandise Once the franchise is popular enough, it would have Merchandise, such as Action Figures, Comics, LEGO sets, Funko figures, DVDs of the episodes from the television series and others. Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Merchandise Moreover, the franchise have plans to be included in other games as DLC. The Wiki (Note: The Wiki will be Completed Soon, as long as the creator and some of his friends have good ideas). Notes/Trivia *If it existed, this will become Disney's first ever superhero franchise to both feature a Pinay protagonist and also, to feature a female teenager to lead a superhero property. *This will become Disney's first franchise to have a female character who had Roman Catholic, much like her creator in real life. *The City setting of the franchise is intended to be a Rebuilt version of New York City, but this was later changed to a Rebuilt version of San Francisco. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Crime fiction Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Teen Drama Category:Disney franchises Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas